


5 times izuku was a badass and the 1 time he explained why

by iinterstellar



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Assassination Classroom, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination classroom AU, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Cute Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Gen, Izuku is a badass and everyone is shocked: the fic, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is baby confirmed, Midoriya Izuku was in Class 3-E, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iinterstellar/pseuds/iinterstellar
Summary: izuku starts attending ua after a year in kunugigaoka, only to find that the skills he gained in the assassination classroom are useful in hero training.or5 times where izuku scares class 1-a students with his assassination skills and the 1 time that he explained where he got them.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Hagakure Tooru/Ojiro Mashirao, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Everyone, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, implied anyway - Relationship
Comments: 29
Kudos: 2162





	5 times izuku was a badass and the 1 time he explained why

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is my first fic i’m posting, sorry if its shit

**_Minus One_ **

If Midoriya Izuku was honest, it still hadn’t sunk in that he’d actually gotten into UA, let alone that he now had a quirk that he’d received from his favourite hero All Might. So much had happened in the past year that he could hardly keep up. From moving to a new middle school in his last year, getting into the worst class, finding out that his teacher was the cause of the moon becoming a permanent crescent and that he and his classmates would have to kill him and train to become assassins to him meeting All Might, learning about One for All, gaining One for All and then getting into UA… well yeah, you get it. It’s been a long year for Izuku.

He feels so different to how he used to be, he’s changed so much in just one year and it’s all because of Class 3-E (and maybe a bit because of All Might). A year ago he would’ve been shaking in his boots looking up at UA, getting ready to go in but now… well now he’s ready. Korosensei increased his confidence so much that now he was even ready to face Kacchan (he was sure Kacchan had gotten in, it was his dream to go, ever since they were children).

He was confident in his abilities too. While he still hadn’t gotten the hang of his quirk, he knew that he was good at combat. While hand-to-hand brawling with enemies was what Karma (one of his classmates) was best at and catching enemies by surprise was Nagisa’s (another classmate) strong suit, Izuku excelled at speed. He was small and fast, managing to catch enemies off-guard. He knew that this would allow him to keep up with his peers. 

He felt a pang in his chest thinking about his old classmates and Korosensei. He gave into his urge and whipped his phone out of his pocket and messaged the group chat with Nagisa, Karma and Kaede

  
  


**bright hair gang gang**

**broccoli baby:** I’m outside ua and i weirdly miss class 3e. I wish you guys came here too :(((

**satan but soft:** lmao as if i’d become a hero, i fucking hate the system

but good luck izu, if some1 bothers u i have wasabi

**cinnamon roll who could kill you:** ahhh izu!!! I miss u tooo. i wish i could join u :((((

also karma why must u always threaten w violence

**satan but soft:** it's who i am. If u hate it u can go

**is it a girl is it a plane:** no wait he’s right for once

**satan but soft:** fuck u 2 bud

**is it a girl is it a plane:** ik you’d like that

anyway, if anyone hurts the baby they can catch these hands

**satan but soft:** we all know that aint ur strong suit

**is it a girl is it a plane:** bitch i beat you last time we fought

**broccoli baby:** *:(((( intensifies*

**cinnamon roll who could kill you:** babyyyy :(((((

we can hang out soon??

**broccoli baby:** baby would like that 

**is it a girl is it a plane:** i’ve died and gone to heaven

**satan but soft:** i s2g how could u b so cute

**cinnamon roll who could kill you:** he’s the baby its his specialty

anyway i gtg, text u guys soon x

  
  
Izuku giggled to himself and started walking towards the building, hoping that he would make friends as good as Nagisa, Karma and Kaede.

  
  


**_One_ **

It was Bakugou Katsuki who noticed how Izuku had changed first. When he found out Izuku was in his class, he was mad. How could this quirkless boy who couldn’t fucking fight Katsuki get on the same course in the top class. But that feeling soon faded when he saw how much he’d changed. 

While Katsuki was still salty about Izuku hiding his quirk, he was secretly impressed by it, though he would deny this until the end of time. He was expecting Izuku to be the exact same as he was before he moved schools but he wasn’t. Old Izuku would look at Katsuki like the sun shone out of his ass, but now Izuku looked at Katsuki as an equal. He was no longer clingy and seeking praise from Katsuki. Honestly, it was quite refreshing for the blond. Another thing that was different was how Izuku wouldn’t take Katsuki’s shit anymore, like seriously.

  
  


For example, one time was when they had just been sparring.

_It had been a long day. Izuku and Katsuki had sparred for around an hour and Izuku was sweating. They had gone back and forth, practically taking turns pinning each other. After successfully pinning Katsuki for the umpteenth time, Izuku sat up panting, Katsuki stayed laying down, catching his breath. Izuku grabbed the back of his shirt and took it off, sighing and laying down backwards._

_After a few minutes filled with panting, Izuku got up, saying “I’m done Kacchan, I’m gonna go take a shower.”_

_Katsuki immediately sat up, bracing himself on his palms on the floor behind him, “eh? You quittin’ Deku?” Is he trying to say that he’s won because he was the last one pinned down? “You didn’t fuckin’ win y’know. Come back here so I can fuckin’ prove it!”_

_Having already made it halfway across the gym, Izuku called back “I’m tired Kacchan an’ I need a shower, we can spar tomorrow if you need to prove how amazing you are”_

_“Oi Deku! Get back here and fight me”_

_Izuku just carried on walking away, he lifted his hand that wasn’t holding his shirt in some sort of two-fingered salute “see ya Kacchan.”_

_Katsuki just sat as he watched the green-haired boy disappear into the corridor. What the fuck. Izuku never used to be like this. He would probably apologise about him being tired and say how Katsuki is amazing since he still has the energy for another round. But there he went, just brushing Katsuki off. It infuriated him yes, but it mostly shocked him._

  
  


Thinking back to this, Katsuki was mostly confused. How had Izuku changed in just a year? While the rest of Class 1-A probably hadn’t noticed how bizarre this Izuku was, it was crystal clear to Katsuki. He was so puzzled by it that he was actually thinking about talking to him about it, though he would never admit this to anyone. The blond would just have to accept this new Izuku and focus on himself and how to be better.

  
  
  


**_Two_ **

Izuku was shitting himself, thankfully not literally. Today was just supposed to be them practicing their rescue skills but for some reason villains had decided to come attack them. Luckily he, Tsuyu and Hitoshi had managed to capture a group of villains themselves by him using One for All on the water, Hitoshi using his capture weapon on them and Tsuyu getting them out of there. 

They were just catching their breath and walking back towards the entrance where a big group of them were with Thirteen. His eye caught some movement and he turned to watch as Kyouka lightly slapped Denki’s face, probably in some sort of attempt to bring him out of his whey-mode (as it had been dubbed). Momo was stood up, surveying the different fights that had broken out just in case they needed to join, munching on a granola bar. She was trying to get her energy back up so that they could go help anyone who needed it. Unfortunately, due to this distraction, they hadn’t noticed a villain sneaking up behind them, with some sort of substance leaking from his hands.

It was then that green-haired teen wished he had his gun, so that he would’ve been able to shoot the villain in the calf, stopping him and alerting his classmates of his presence. Oh well, he was never that good of a shot anyway, much better at using his knife.

Deciding that he needed to do something, Izuku whispered to his two companions “I’ll deal with it, trust me.” The two nodded and he started walking behind the villain. His footsteps were silent, a skill he’d gained in Class 3-E in attempt to catch Korosensei off-guard and kill him. He walked towards him until he was around a metre behind.

He watched the man, trying to determine how he could take him down. The villain was much larger than him and probably stronger so he couldn’t let it turn into a brawl, he had to use his advantage of surprise and either incapacitate him or trap him. While his size would provide an advantage in a fight, Izuku knew that could use it to make him fall over and take him down. This realisation made a plan flash in his brain and he immediately put it into action.

With all his might, Izuku kicked the back of the man’s knees, causing him to fall down and look behind him, reaching with his hands. The greenette was already in front of him though, having grabbed one of his hands and bringing it forward with him. He watched the fear in the man’s eyes as he went to grab at Izuku again. Typical. This villain was nothing compared to the people he faced last year. The man was only not on the ground due Izuku’s grip on his right hand, the teen then moved forward which caused the man to fall further toward the ground, the villain’s eyes once again filled with fear.

He used his left hand, which was holding the man’s right wrist to grab his left wrist and pulled them up above the man’s head. His right leg went up as he pushed the man down, and when the villain landed on his back, his hands were pinned above his head and Izuku’s foot was on his chest, making him unable to move. Somewhere in all this, the greenette had gotten his knife out and had pressed it against his throat. “If you fucking dare move, I’ll kill you” the words left his lips without him thinking. He knew they were very hero-like, but he didn’t care. 

When he was doing this sort of assassination, he was completely different to how he normally is. Karma had joked about how he “gets possessed” in the past, due to how he turns from being a smiley, giggly, happy boy to a lethal killer. He can’t help it, there’s just something inside of him that awakens and he immediately moves to take down his opponent. While he had hoped to keep this part of him under-wraps and not show it to his new classmates, he couldn’t let them get taken down by the villain.

Kyouka and Momo turned around, mouths agape, not having seen Izuku take the villain down, only seeing Izuku pinning him. Tsuyu and Hitoshi had seen the entire thing, and they were still unaware of what had happened all in all. While to Izuku everything had been in slow-motion, they had seen it in real time. It happened so fast. None of them had even known that Izuku carried a knife, let alone knew how to use one.

Snapping her out of her shock, Izuku turned round to Momo and said “ah Yaoyorozu… do you think you could make some sort of rope or something to tie him up?” His voice was back to its normal tone, when he had threatened the villain, his voice was automatic and deep.

“Oh- uh yeah sure, one second” Momo was glad she had studied the structure of rope, just in case she would’ve needed it for the rescues. Once she had made enough she passed it to her classmate and he used it to tie his wrists and his feet together. 

With the villain taken care of they all started heading back, well before Izuku decided to go off by himself to help. All the group could think about was how different Izuku was then in that moment, how he actually seemed like he was actually going to kill the villain. His cold voice contrasting how usually bubbly he is.

  
  
  


**_Three_ **

It was Tuesday. Class 1-A were all sitting at their desks, well nearly all of them. Denki was actually sitting _on_ his desk, talking to Mina and Eijiro and Izuku was sitting backwards. His legs were either side of the chair and his chest leaning against the back of his chair, he was talking to Hitoshi, asking him questions about his quirk and writing information in his notebook on Hitoshi’s desk.

Aizawa walked into the classroom with a “everyone, sit at your desks”. Immediately the students were sat at attention “today we’re going to do endurance training. Sometimes as heroes, you’ll have to fight continuously, one fight after another and you’ll have to be prepared for this,” he explained “you can wear your hero costumes for this, go and change and meet me here” he zipped up his sleeping bag, preparing to sleep until the students had changed.

The whole class was buzzing, excited to see what the training would consist of. They all changed and were brought to a clearing where a mountain was sat. They were facing the cliff. Aizawa had been joined by Yagi Toshinori (All Might) and Principal Nezu, probably to ensure safety.

“First we have to do a test to see how we can increase your endurance. You’ll have to climb the cliff and make your way down the back of the mountain. Once you have gotten down you’ll swim ten laps in the pool. Then you will have to run as many laps of the track as you can. Any questions?” Aizawa explained in his monotone voice.

“Ah Aizawa-sensei?” The man nodded at Ochaco for her to ask her question, “are quirks allowed?” 

“Yes but due to this being an endurance test, you should make sure you don’t overuse your quirks immediately because you won’t have them for the rest of the test. Are there any other questions?” No one spoke “you may start.”

Katsuki immediately blasted off and landed at the top of the mountain. Ochaco activated her quirk and floated up to the mountain. Momo was making some gloves so her hands wouldn’t hurt when she was climbing. Hanta latched his tape to the mountain and quickly climbed up. The rest simply resorted to climbing the cliff carefully, their quirks not going to help that much or were saving them for later, Izuku included.

The said boy was thriving. As soon as he found out what the test was, he got excited. This was going to be easy. He had to do shit like this all the time in Class 3-E. He started climbing the cliff at a quick pace, much like he did when he and his past classmates did to infiltrate the hotel on the island, his body not being affected at all. His classmates on the ground and his three teachers watched as he climbed quickly up the cliff without any struggle. Hitoshi let out a quiet “what the-“ as his friend reached the top. Tenya stated “Midoriya is very talented at climbing” before starting to climb himself. This knocked the students out of their trance as they all started climbing themselves.

Izuku pulled himself up and surveyed what was in front of him. He couldn’t get a good look so he climbed a nearby tree. He saw how far the mountain stretched for and where the pool was and figured out the best course of action was simply to go north and weave between the trees. The trees weren’t close enough for him to run atop them. 

He jumped down and landed in a roll before standing up. He got into a sprint and passed Ochaco who wouldn’t be able to use her quirk to her advantage here. He also passed Katsuki, much to his anger, as he couldn’t use his quirk to increase his speed in case he’d hit a tree. He didn’t manage to pass Hanta, who was copying Spider-Man in how he used his tape to swing through the trees.

Izuku reached the bottom of the mountain, greeted by Hanta swimming in the pool, with Katsuki just behind him. His mind flashed to when Korosensei had made the pool on the Class 3-E campus. The greenette dived into the pool, swimming until the end where he turned round and kicked off into the other direction. By his fourth lap, he had caught up to Hanta and had been joined by Shouto, Mina, Ochaco and Tsuyu. Bakugou was on his third.

Feeling his lungs slightly burn, the teen slowed his pace down, allowing him to breathe more when he turned his head. Tsuyu had overtaken both him and Hanta by his eighth lap and got out of the pool when he was on his ninth. Mostly everyone was in the pool now, save for Fumikage and Hitoshi. Hanta and Izuku got out of the pool practically at the same time.

Izuku was so glad he had made sure his hero suit was waterproof for now he wouldn’t be weighed down by a wet costume. He started jogging on the track, remembering that it was all about endurance and not speed. He had seen Principle Nezu at the side when he started, letting him know that the Principle was keeping track of each student’s laps. He allowed himself to stop counting the laps and focused on his breathing.

At some point Hanta stopped jogging, laying down on the track and rolling onto the grass in the middle of the track. Tsuyu soon followed, unable to carry on jogging. Soon everyone was running on the track or at least travelling on the track. Shouto was sliding actually, using his right side to form ice in front of him. Mina was using her acid to slide along the track but accidentally slid off the track and accepted defeat. Rikido ate some sort of sweet treats and ran for a while but ended up crashing from the sugar high. Tenya was using the engines in his legs to run, running was truly his strong suit.

Soon, one by one, each student had to stop, leaving Izuku, Tenya and Shouto to move along the track. Shouto was the next to go, forming ice in front of him and melting the ice behind him took a lot out of him. He ended up just stopping and laid down onto the track, making sure he wasn’t in the way of Tenya and Izuku. 

Tenya also ended up having to stop, his engines had given up one lap ago, with him no longer having that boost and the exhaustion from using his quirk for so long, Tenya had to stop. He sat down on the track, his calves aching, before watching Izuku. 

The green-haired teen was still going, confusing practically every student. Why hadn’t he stopped? He didn’t need to carry on going, he had won. Had he not noticed? 

“-oriya!” Izuku’s head snapped over to the source, it was All Might calling, unbeknownst to the teen, the hero had been calling him for about a minute. “Young Midoriya! You can stop, you’ve won”

Izuku looked around and sure enough, everyone else was at the side of the track with Tenya still sitting. “Oh, I-uh do you want me to carry on?”

“Depends kid, how long can you go for without you passing out?” Aizawa asked.

“Uh probably another two laps? Wait, how many am I on?”

“Eight”

“Well yeah two! Should I carry on?”

“Sure kid”

Izuku ended up doing four more before stopping and laying on the track, leaving his peers to wonder how the fuck he did that, especially without using his quirk.

  
  
  


**_Four_ **

Aizawa had decided on doing a regular sparring session without the use of quirks in order to improve hand to hand combat. The class had been paired off with each other by Aizawa and Izuku and Shouto were together. They had managed to get a few hits on each other but neither had managed to pin the other.

Izuku was really enjoying himself. If he was honest, he loved watching Shouto spar. There was something about the half and half teen that was so… beautiful, he couldn’t help but admire him. The way every move seemed calculated and how he moved sharply but gracefully. While this was true, Izuku was still wanting to win and he knew he couldn’t let himself get distracted. Luckily for him, his observational skills led to him knowing exactly how to take his opponent down.

Since Shouto’s moves were calculated, he would always be able to block the greenette’s attacks. He had to catch Shouto off-guard and thankfully, that was his specialty.

He went to kick Shouto with his left leg but was caught by Shouto’s hand grasping onto his bare foot. His classmate smirked and Izuku knew he had him. The half and half teen thought he was going to win and that Izuku had made a mistake. The green-haired teen feigned panic before quickly pushing off with his right without Shouto expecting it.

He bent his knee and swung round, pulling Shouto backwards. Izuku hooked his right leg around Shouto’s neck, grinning as he knew that he was gonna win. They landed on the floor with a thump, leading to their classmates stopping their sparring and looking over at the two. 

Shouto’s hands went to Izuku’s leg and tried to get himself out of the lock to no avail. “You’re gonna have to tap out, aren’t ya darlin’” Izuku grinned. Shouto wasn’t fazed by the pet name, he was used to it as Izuku had resorted to calling him pet names so he wouldn’t be reminded of his father by calling him Todoroki.

“No” he wheezed out, grabbing again at his leg and tugging, his leg was not budging.

“Todoroki, if you can’t get out in ten seconds, you’re out and we’re switching the pairs around.” Hearing this, the rest stopped in order to watch as they knew they’d probably be switching anyway.

“Ten, nine, eight…” Izuku started counting down until he reached the end, “...one!” He finished, releasing the other from his hold. 

“Damn Mido-kun, where did you learn that?” Kaminari whistled.

Izuku giggled “just places”

“I can’t believe you just defeated Todoroki Shouto, king of sparring so easily” Mina exclaimed.

Izuku giggled again before flipping himself onto his feet and holding a hand out for Shouto, who took it and pulled himself up. Shouto was confused, the whole ordeal had happened so quickly that he couldn’t react quick enough. He was wondering, much like many of the class, where _did_ he learn how to do that?

  
  
  


**_Five_ **

They had been moved into the dorm for around a month and they were all settling in well. A few nights a week they would all unwind together in the common room. There would usually be different groups doing different things. The self-proclaimed Dekusquad would usually be cuddling on the sofa together, watching a shitty movie of the tv. The Bakusquad as they had been dubbed, much to Katsuki’s hate, would do anything and everything. They would play games, cuddle, listen to music and even just go on their phones while sitting next to each other. 

The rest of the students would either do their own thing or they would join either group. Momo would usually join the Bakusquad where her girlfriend Kyouka would be. Fumikage would join the Dekusquad in cuddling, claiming “dark shadow needs affection to be happy” with Mezo also joining. Tooru and Mashirao would be sitting on a chair, curled up together and usually on their phones. Koji would sit on the floor with his bunny, Mina would go over and pet the bunny for a little bit before going back to what she was doing. Yuuga would join the Dekusquad or sit and do makeup, with some of the girls sometimes wanting to do his eyeshadow. Rikido would be in the kitchen baking something or would sit with any of the groups.

It was one of those unwinding evenings and most of Class 1-A were lounging in the common room. Izuku came out of the lift with his earphones in, listening to music and paying attention to his phone. Ochaco tried calling to him from where she was on the sofa with Tsuyu but he didn’t hear due to the music playing in his ears. He walked towards the kitchen area, pocketed his phone and started opening the cupboard where the snacks are stored. He rummaged through, trying to find something he wanted.

_Tap_

He felt a hand on his shoulder and something flashed in his mind. He was back in Class 3-E, when Takaoka had decided to “teach” them. He had watched as Takaoka slapped Kanzaki, sending her flying. The man had grabbed him on the shoulder, ready to push him onto the ground before Karasuma had stepped in. His instincts kicked in and within a moment he had someone’s hands behind their back and a knife at their throat. It took another moment for Izuku to realise that it was Ochaco. He relaxed but didn’t release his hold before then fully realising he had a knife at his friend’s throat. 

He immediately removed the knife and his grip on her wrists and removed his earphones, before letting apologies tumble from his lips, “oh my god, ‘raka I’m so sorry. Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“ he had returned his knife and his hands flew up to his face.

“Hey, hey, Deku-kun it’s okay,” she reassured him, a hand on his arm, “I’m fine, are you okay?”

“Wha- yeah why wouldn’t I be? You were the one with a knife at your neck” 

“Well yeah but you seemed pretty spooked” she explained, care laced in her tone.

“I’m fine, I’m sorry for doing that, my head was somewhere else” he scratched the back of his head.

“It’s okay, I was just going to ask you if you wanna join the cuddle pile? We’re watching Disney movies” she tried to tempt him.

“Nah it’s okay Uraraka, I was just grabbing a snack before going back to my room to study”

“Okay” she pouted “we’re gonna miss you” 

“I’ll join next time, I just really need to get this down” Izuku rummaged through the cupboard once again and found what he was looking for, he kisses Ochaco’s cheek before heading back towards the lift and going up to his dorm room.

  
  
  


**_Plus One_ **

“What the hell was that about?” Was the first thing that was said when Ochaco sat back down on the sofa, it came from Hitoshi.

“I don’t know, I’m really worried about him. He looked so scared” Ochaco admitted, biting her bottom lip. 

“I can’t believe he carries a knife with him even out of costume, I thought it was just part of his hero suit” Momo added, threading her fingers through Kyouka’s hair, who was sitting on her lap.

“Wait what? He carries it in his suit too?” Denki propped himself on his elbow, looking at Momo who nodded.

“Do you think he went through training?” Shouto spoke quietly, mind going back to his sessions with his father.

“I don’t know, maybe. But how come he couldn’t control his quirk at the start of the year?” Ochaco questioned.

It went quiet for a moment before Katsuki broke the silence, “Deku’s fuckin’ different. He moved to Kunugigaoka last year an’ he came back fuckin’ weird. He ain’t a wimp anymore.”

“Maybe he took self-defense classes?” Touru suggested.

“No I don’t think so, I took classes before and we didn’t learn shit like that” Mina bit at her nails, it was a stupid habit that she just couldn’t stop.

“I suggest we ask Midoriya” Tenya’s hand chopped in the air.

“When should we bring it up though?” Hitoshi asked, he had a valid point, they couldn’t exactly just ask him as he would just brush them off.

“When the timing’s right, ribbit” Tsuyu stated.

“Maybe next cuddle night? Unless the time’s right before that” Ochaco suggested and everyone murmured their agreements. They all slowly went back to what they were doing before.

  
  


***

  
  


The time came a few days later, before the next so-called cuddle evening. Half of the class were sat in the lounging area and some were in the kitchen area. Ochaco, Hitoshi, Tenya and Tsuyu came down in the lift. Ochaco’s eyes immediately went to the green-haired boy. 

Izuku was sat cross-legged, facing the window and looking up at the forever crescent moon. Ochaco gestured to everyone and nodded towards him. It was only in this silence that they could hear Izuku mumbling.

It wasn’t like his usual mumbling, he was just speaking quietly, like he was talking to himself. Hitoshi caught a few words “sorry… weak… can’t” his heart sank.

Learning from when Ochaco nearly had her neck sliced, Hitoshi walked over before saying “hey” and sitting down next to him, “You okay?” Izuku nodded automatically, the purple-haired teen sighed “I know you’re not okay, Mido. We’re all worried about you.”

“‘M sorry” Izuku apologised quietly.

“Hey no, don’t be sorry. We just want to know what’s going on. We can’t help if we don’t know what’s going on” Hitoshi cupped the greenette’s face, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb, he looked the other straight in the eyes.

“I’m worried ‘bout letting him down”

“Who?”

Here we go, his heart thumped in his chest “...K-Korosensei” 

“Who’s that?” Izuku started shaking slightly, nervous about telling the entire class about it. Hitoshi saw this and stroked his cheekbone again “hey, hey, do you wanna come cuddle? Get more comfortable and tell us?” Izuku nodded wordlessly and the rest made their way over to the sofa's, all piling together but allowing room for Izuku and Hitoshi to sit. They held hands and Izuku rested his head on Hitoshi’s chest comfortably.

“Y-you may have noticed that I-uh carry this around” he brought out his knife “well it’s because I was trained to use it, well similar ones anyway” he put it back away.

“I-I’m sure you know how I moved schools last year… Well I got into Kunugigaoka. But I was in 3-E; the bottom class.” He bit his lip.

“I was still Quirkless then, and that meant I was automatically put there. There were a few other quirkless students in there but most of them had quirks, just not as helpful ones as those above us. Some of them got in because they were… well they had attacked another pupil, but to be fair they deserved it. Wait a minute” he fished out his phone and found a photo of him, Karma, Nagisa and Kaede. He smiled at it sadly. He turned his phone round and showed everyone, he pointed to Karma who had his signature smile on show “that’s Karma, he was the one who attacked a guy.” He then pointed at Nagisa who was smiling and was doing a peace sign “That’s Nagisa.” He finally pointed at Kaede, who had her arms wrapped around the three and was showing a dazzling smile. You couldn’t see in the photo but she was on the tips of her toes, “that’s Kaede.” He pocketed his phone.

“Anyway, We all arrived in class, after the moon had been... y’know, and we were told that we had a new teacher.” He took a deep breath, “and then we were told we had to kill him.”

The room was deathly silent, everyone processing the information. “Our teacher, we called him Korosensei, because he was an unkillable teacher”

“B-but why did you have to...y’know?” Denki piped up.

“He was the one who destroyed the moon, and he said that in a year, he would do the same to earth.”

“S-so we could’ve died?” Tooru squeaked and moved closer to Mashirao.

Izuku silently nodded, biting his bottom lip “b-but we killed him, so it didn’t happen.”

“why do you seem fuckin’ sad about it, idiot” Katsuki growled. Hanta hit his arm for being insensitive and Katsuki barked back defensively “What? He’s actin’ fuckin’ stupid.”

“Korosensei is the reason that I got into UA. He was the best teacher we had. We only killed him because we promised him we would,” he brushed his thumb against Hitoshi’s knuckles, “on our last day, the government managed to trap him on the Class 3-E campus and they were going to kill him. We took down the guards and did it ourselves.”

The night carried on like that, the rest asking questions and Izuku answering them, a few tears being shed that Ochaco and Hitoshi wiped away. The night ended with all of them falling asleep together (Katsuki was grumbling in the morning because Mina and Eijiro were laying on top of him) with the crescent moon shining upon them through the glass windows. Izuku’s hand never left Hitoshi’s.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
